Not Everything Was Lost
by Rhea of the Reborn
Summary: In short, Raziel lost everything. Or so he thought... takes place sometime between soul reaver 2 and defiance... i think... at least it's after soul reaver2
1. Prisoner of Moebius

Ok, this is my very first fanfiction.. ok.. the first fanfic i actually plan on finishing... ok. some questions will come up and i already know by now. so listen up.

it all started out as a nice day of playing soul reaver 2. and then it hit me. "these people don't exactly have many power sources. how does moebius keep his time-streaming device running?" of course i failed to remember that moebius has magical.. sorcery.. things.. whatever they're called and that they could run it. but without thinking too much, i went to bed after eating cold pizza and had this for a dream. well partially. my mom woke me up in the middle and now it's slowly killing me because i just wanna know the ending. also, i'm doing my best to stick with the language they used in the game. pain in the rear but i think it's worth it. but anyway, here are some thing's to remember.

1) i was 8 when my dad played Soul Reaver 1 and i didn't pay attention. 2) i never played the blood omen games. 3) i don't give a flying turnip green if they act out of character. 4) remember, i'm not making u read this fanfic. 5) helpful criticism is welcomed. hateful blams are ignored. and 6) enjoy.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this fanfic except Rosaline. everything else belongs to ... whoever they belong to.. yeah... that's it..

-- -- -- --

Raziel ventured into the room wary of possible enemies. He took careful steps into the large round stonewalled room, his feet clicking softly on the cold stone floor. A whirring sound filled the air, drawing his attention to a wall receding into the floor, revealing a woman standing on a circular platform.

She stared upward with a mixture of fury and horror. The center of the dome that encased the room was glowing with iridescent light. Electrical currents began flowing through the walls in a spiraled pattern. Raziel was wondering why the woman would not move seeing as the electrical current was swiftly moving towards her when the clanging of chains caught his ear. What restrained her to the platform were strong shackles on her wrists of which she could not break free no matter her struggle. The electric current ran through the floor to the platform and into the woman's body. A horrible screech of pain sounded from her reminding Raziel of the torment he had endured in the Abyss. All at once, the light of the currents vanished and the screams of the woman ceased as she fell onto the ground. All was quiet in the room except for the heavy breathing of the woman and the soft clicking of Raziel's feet on the floor. He neared the woman and felt her eyes following him curiously. A curious aura emitted from her puzzling him further.

"A nice piece isn't she, Raziel?" a scratchy voice rang out.

Raziel swung around to meet an old man in dark robes carrying a staff that emitted a nullifying aura which dissipated all strengths that Raziel possessed.

"Moebius, what is this?" he questioned the time-streamer.

"You did not think the time-streaming device was powered by my power alone, did you? This woman possesses great power of which would be most beneficial to me. That is why she belongs to me," he smirked.

"I do not belong to you!" yelled the woman, now on her knees slowly pushing herself up. Her blood red eyes seen between strands of dark hair in her face shone with a hunger which was only to be fed by the death of her tormentor.

Her outburst did not intimidate Moebius but rather amused him sending him into fits of laughter.

"You think you have such freedom to even say things of that nature? Foolish girl."

Moebius walked past Raziel and in front of the woman. A wide grin played out on his face as he grasped her shackles and pulled her up to stand.

"Take a look at the creature's face, girl. Don't remember him?" he asked with an amused expression.

She stared into the face of Raziel and almost instantly old memories began flooding her mind and fresh tears poured down her face.

"What have they done to you?" she whispered.

"Moebius! What are you doing to this woman?" Raziel exclaimed instantly suspecting the old man's usual trickery.

"It is what you are doing. Do you not remember your precious Rosaline? Oh, how dreadful it must be for her to see her precious Raziel in front of her after so many years to be forgotten like a meaningless memory," Moebius continued to smile at Raziel's puzzlement.

"Rosaline?" he questioned. The name was familiar but all explanations fled from him onto why he felt so, but a throb in his chest where his heart once was told him that perhaps this woman was more than what she seemed.

"Raziel, have you truly forgotten who I am?" she asked morosely.

"What have you put into her head, Time-streamer?" Raziel demanded.

Moebius did not answer, but walked over to the entrance from which the wall had receded. He turned and tapped his staff onto the floor twice, and the wall began rising.

"Why don't you ask Rosaline, Reaver?" he said still amused.

"No!" Raziel yelled, running for the wall in hopes of escaping before he was trapped, but he was too late and the wall reached the ceiling with a thud. He slashed at the wall with his claws in his rage but stopped when his efforts had all been in vain.

He turned to see Rosaline sitting on the ground with a blank expression but utter despair was clearly seen in her red eyes. Her long dark hair hung in her face, spilled over her shoulders, and draped onto the floor. She wore a long-sleeved white robe that fell to the ground and hung loosely on her small frame.

Raziel unhurriedly walked towards Rosaline while he still struggled to determine who she was. Crouching down in front of her, he stared at her with two glowing yellow eyes which looked menacing. This did not bother her. She stared back into those eyes with a look of longing and dismay.

"Who are you?" he asked in a low almost inaudible voice.

"What have they done to you, Raziel?" she ignored his question. She held her hand out to touch his cheek, but he pulled away hesitant of any human's touch.

"Raziel, it's me. Don't you remember?" she asked desperately, tears flowing down her face.

He softly repeated her name to himself in hopes of triggering some memory buried far beneath the others. Suddenly, he pictured this same woman in his mind's eye, smiling and looking into his eyes with much affection. This puzzled him further until he had a sudden realization. This woman was not any ordinary woman to him. His eyes widened at this.

"Rosaline, why do I know you?"

She did not reply but leaned against his chest her shackles preventing her from wrapping them around him.

"Raziel, why did you leave me? Why?" her voice began to shake as she spoke.

"Rosaline," he spoke tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her, running his claws through her hair. He vaguely remembered her, small bits of memories playing with him and toying with his memory, uncurling the scrolls of hidden memories to be revealed yet leaving more questions than answers.

"My heart pangs with grief of which I do not understand. My mind is filled with puzzled inquiries of which I have no answers. Please, enlighten me with the truth. Who are you?" He asked softly.

She looked into his eyes with wide crimson orbs and spoke, in almost a whisper, with quivering lips, "Your lover."


	2. Escape

chapter 2. awesome. i just wanna know if any raziel fan girls are reading this. and if u r, well, u'll just about eat ur heart out. Rosaline is one lucky gal. hehe.

anyway, the last part was a pain to write. i couldn't figure out exactly what to say. so plz, if it sux, just.. well.. get over it. kay? enjoy.

-- -- -- --

His bright eyes widened in disbelief. "My l-lover?" he stuttered. That one word brought sudden memories of when he was still a warrior priest of the Sarafan and when he gave her every spare moment he could muster.

"We were to wed the day after you were killed," she trembled.

The sudden memory of their love was too much for him to bear. He nearly doubled over in shock. Mixed emotions swirled throughout him. Unsure of which to trust, he stood and backed away from her. He stepped off the platform, his arms hanging loosely at his sides as he lifted his head and closed his eyes. How could this be? Anger and fury began growing within him. This newfound knowledge of what other happiness the cruel hand of fate had relinquished and stolen from his grasp was enough to call forth the reaver unconsciously.

"Raziel?" Rosaline inquired, concerned that she had angered him and brought him cause to hate her.

She moved as far as her shackles would allow. Raziel then whipped around, his eyes glowing threateningly at her. Ghostly green light swirled and enveloped his arm, which she knew could be none other than the wraith form of the reaver.

In fear, she took involuntary steps backwards and threw her shackled arms up to protect herself even if it would be a pitiful attempt. Raziel rushed forward, and she closed her eyes waiting for her beloved's deathblow.

However, none ever came…

A loud clash of metal rang out; the heavy weights fell to the floor. Staring at her hands, eyes wide with surprise and confusion, she fell to her knees.

She looked up at Raziel who stood before her, his claw outstretched for her to take.

"Rosaline, come with me. I will not allow fate the amusement of crushing yet another glimmer of happiness of mine. Will you come?" he questioned.

She did not reply, nor did she grasp his hand. She merely mouthed three inaudible words, eyes glowing with blood red.

A large piece of the wall, which had trapped them earlier, fell to pieces.

"Does that answer your question?" She said bearing herself more confidently than one would ever think she could. Her lips curved in a mischievous smile while her eyes glimmered with her newfound freedom.

If Raziel still possessed lips to smile, he would. He could not recall entirely her personality or the time together they spent, but he did recall why he had fallen in love with her so long ago.

He gazed at her with inquiry. She caught his eye and answered with a gesture towards the shattered remains of her shackles, "They restricted my strength."

The two turned their attention towards the opening and cautiously entered the stone room, which Moebius had made his exit. Raziel grasped the door's handle and opened it slightly. He peered into the hallway, scouting for possible enemies. The hall was bare and quiet. He pulled the door wider, and they walked out into the hallway.

"We must escape before Moebius can entrap us once again," Raziel said.

"No. More than a millennium of slavery had been bestowed upon me. My captor shall not remember me so," she said, taking on a defiant tone.

She turned to face the end of the hall that would lead her to Moebius, but before she could even take a step, Raziel grasped her arm tightly.

"He'll destroy you," he warned.

She gritted her teeth and relented. She followed him as quickly as she could but with centuries of confinement, her physical attributes had waned. Raziel was in constant fear that their escape route would become known seeing as how their progression was much slower than he had anticipated.

They had finally reached the outer gates finally reaching their exit. Nearing the gate, a cloaked figure stood in their way.

"You really think you can escape?" Moebius said with an air of amusement.

Rosaline smiled, her eyes bearing the hunger for bloodshed, much to the dismay of Raziel.

In an attempt to prevent a fight they obviously could not win, he quickly spoke, "Let us pass, Moebius."

The Time streamer scowled, "At this time, I would even allow you, Reaver, to escape from my grasp, but I do not intend on allowing you to steal what is mine."

Rosaline stood defiantly, hands glowing with power fed by her every-growing fury.

"I do not belong to you!" she shouted as she flung her arm as if to throw something.

A spinning ball of bright red light flew towards the old man, a cloud of dust and debris erupting on impact.

A smile grew on her face but vanished just as quickly as it had appeared when she heard the cackling of the old man.

"You amuse me greatly, Rosaline."

Suddenly, Sarafan soldiers began pouring out of the building behind them, distracting Moebius. Raziel saw his chance, grabbed Rosaline, and just narrowly escaped the oncoming flourish of arrows from the archers above.

They traveled quickly into the mountains, and hid in a cave to rest.

Rosaline, grateful for the time to rest, sat heavily near the wall relieving her tired limbs. Raziel gave her a look of concern, which she returned with a weak smile.

"We need to keep moving. Will you be okay?" he asked, hoping not to force her beyond her limits.

"I will be," she simply answered glad that he had not spoken of her previous mistake with Moebius.

After a small break of rest, Raziel scouted the nearby area for enemies. Soon after, they continued on their way. Although, they were well out of reach of Moebius' grasp, Raziel worried about Rosaline. He noticed her face begin to pale, and her body begin to shake. She also became increasingly clumsy. Many times he inquired of her health, and many times she replied with a smile, but it never settled his increasing worry.

The sun was slowly setting in the west, and they came upon a cliff overlooking a pristine lake, sparkling from the sun's last rays.

"Wow," Rosaline muttered to herself, a smile creeping on her face.

Exhaustion had only affected her body, not her spirit. She glanced down the cliff and stood precariously close to the edge. Much to Raziel's horror, she jumped.

"Rosaline!" he ran to the edge, fearful of what he could find.

"Raziel! Come on," he heard her call to him.

He glanced down and was surprised to see Rosaline standing on a ledge just below the one he stood on. They jumped from ledge to ledge, Raziel keeping a close eye on Rosaline. He was still aware of her growing exhaustion and knew she was in some way hiding it. A short while later, they arrived at the bottom and continued towards the lake.

"Rosaline, you're trembling and shaking more now. Are you really all right?" he asked.

She looked at him and forced a smile, "I'm all right. Stop worrying."

Distracted by Raziel's question, she tripped over a branch that was in her way. She braced herself with her arms as she fell. She felt the branch's rough bark dig into her legs and Raziel's claw rip her clothes at his vain attempt to prevent her fall.

"Rosaline! Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm all right."

She struggled to push herself off the ground but failed. Without a word, Raziel knelt next to her, pulled her close to himself, and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her.

As far as she remembered, he had never carried her like this nor had he ever been this close to her. Her face slowly began to flush, and she hoped he would not notice. She leaned her head against his chest, burying her face in his cowl. Although the cowl was tattered and torn, she had no care just then. All she wanted was to be closer to him.

Raziel neared the lake. He glanced down and saw her with her eyes closed, one hand clutching part of his cowl. He found a place for the two of them to rest and laid her down gently onto the ground, his cowl following suit. He sat close to her and watched the remaining rays of the sun disappear below the horizon.

"Raziel," he heard her mutter.

He gazed downward at her, watching her as she slept. She stirred slightly, taking small shallow breaths but soon became steady again. He brushed the hair out of her face, still admiring her. The whole journey, he wondered what possessed this woman to keep waiting for him and why she could even recognize him in this hellish state. He glanced at her hand, hoping to recover his missing cowl but discovered it still trapped. He dreaded the thought of her seeing him like such. She had already seen his deformed body, and he was determined to not allow her to see more.

Just as that thought entered his mind, he heard her stir once again, her eyes slowly opening. She pushed herself up on her arm and waited until her vision adjusted to the dark.

"Raziel? What happened?" she said sleepily.

He turned away from her, ashamed of his embarrassment.

"Go back to sleep, Rosaline," he stated blankly.

"What's wrong?" she glanced at her hand and noticed how she clutched his cowl. "I'm sorry. Here," she handed it towards him.

Without thinking, he turned around and took the cowl from her hand. He nearly slapped himself when he saw her eyes widen. He cast his gaze towards the ground but was surprised to feel her gentle touch as she placed the cowl around him for her.

He glanced at her in disbelief of such an act of kindness. In answer to his disbelief, she placed her head against his chest and curled her body close to him as he gently placed his arms around her.

As she drifted off to sleep once again, she whispered, almost too low to hear, a single phrase.

"I love you, Raziel."

Hearing that made him feel embarrassed of the way he acted before. This woman waited over a millennium to see him once again. It was silly to believe she would be disgusted by his disappearance.

He took a last look at her, and hesitantly but confidently whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too."


	3. Answers

chapter two sucked like hell, makes me wanna scream and yell, but oh who cares, it's all done, so if u complain shut the hell up.

nah, i'm kidding. sry about that. i hate how i ended chapter two. it was too sappy, but i was desperate to finish it. anyway, this should make you guys feel better. i worked my butt off for the past 2 weeks on this. i'm about to go reaver and kick some ass. man was it hard to keep using words i NEVER use in real life. me: shut up you whore-ass dick. them: silence, you vile cretin. (sp?) -- see the difference? now you know my pain! wahaha.

anyway, out of character i admit (except a couple of you nice liars (if u aren't that's cool too) who say they are in perfect character) but i don't give a flying heifer's rump about it. wait till i get kain in here. BUT he's not here yet. maybe next chapter. BWAHAHA! i will destroy all u respect in him. maybe maybe not. no promises either way. but in this chapter, if u like rosaline, u might feel sad. if u hate rosaline and her mary-sue ways, u'll love it. if u just wish u were rosaline and were held in his arms like the lucky girl she is, then u'll eat ur heart out by the end. and if ur like me and just read to pass the time. be happy. it's 2,238 freakin words. maybe more since i added this intro.

oh yeah, and um, please. criticism is highly suggested. tell me what u think. and stay off the mary sue topic. i kno she is! but u kno, every girl (who's in love with any guy who has major angst and pain and is not real) would hope for the same thing! u have to admit that. and i have to admit this now. heh heh heh. i dreamt all of this (i added details) and guess who rosaline is. (evil laugh) if u guess right you get a raziel shaped cookie.

now i have bored you enough. enjoy my fanfic.

(c) to whoever the heck owns these people (except rosaline. SHE'S MINE!!)

--

The moon had risen high overhead. It was in its full glory casting streams of light on the lake's surface. Raziel's ghostly gaze mirrored the light of the very moon that hung above as it took in the darkened surroundings. He perceived no evidence of his enemies lurking in the midst of the shadows, which allowed him the luxury of pondering upon the events that were laid before him not too long ago.

The day before, as he stole into Moebius' hiding place and coming upon a woman shackled to a torturous device, many questions had taken refuge in his mind receiving neither hint nor clue towards answers, which may clear the fog of puzzlement and uncertainty.

His attention was also brought towards the woman named Rosaline, an enigmatic woman of questionable origins. She had waited countless years for their reunion. Even within the agonizing grasp of Moebius, she allowed her soul to endure the torture and relied purely on hope itself. This act in itself amazed him greatly. He only knew humans to be selfish and conceited, this act giving rise to doubts of the human race.

He stole a glance at Rosaline's face, lying soundlessly on his shoulder. Once she awakes, he was determined to retrieve the answers to his questions. He was growing weary of the puzzles he had been given to solve, and frankly, it had begun to annoy him.

Cries emitted from the mountain side, disturbing his thoughts. An allotment of dancing flames stirred across the slopes gradually nearing their location. It was without a doubt the minions of Moebius sent to track them down.

He shook Rosaline's shoulder stirring her from her sleep. Her eyes opened and shot a questioning look at him. He pointed a claw towards the lights and directed towards the direction they needed to travel. They circled the lake quickly and scaled a small cliff. The lights grew smaller and soon after disappeared, however Raziel and Rosaline refused to reduce their speed in hopes of lengthening the distance between themselves and their pursuers.

They came across an abandoned building, wooden boards collapsing in decay. The door had succumbed to age and had fallen onto the ground, broken into several pieces. Rosaline's nose caught the odor of rotting wood, making her cringe with disgust.

"This might be a good place to hide," Raziel mentioned as he tread through the decrepit remains of the doorway, Rosaline following closely behind him.

Glancing around the room, Rosaline soon learned that this was an abandoned storage house. Assortments of weaponry and armor had been placed into large crates and were gathering dust.

Raziel searched throughout a crate, which held many pieces of armor and varieties of clothing, while Rosaline examined the various forms of weaponry. She had remembered seeing such weapons used by the soldiers under Moebius' command, reviving dreadful memories of her imprisonment.

"Hey," Raziel's voice disturbed her thoughts. "Take this."

She turned to see his arm outstretched, his hand holding onto an assortment of clothes. She glanced down at her own attire, catching the sight of torn cloth. Also, remembering that not too long ago, Raziel had torn the cloth himself, and that very tear was widening. She was amazed how it had managed to stay together.

She took the clothing from his hand and began to undress. Raziel quickly turned away, moved towards the splintered frame of a window, and peered outwards into the trees that surrounded them.

"You're not shy, are you?" he asked.

She stifled a laugh and replied, "Why should I be?"

"From what I know, most humans are keen on privacy. You're …. different … for some reason."

"Just figured that out?"

He turned his head and found her wearing all black, a long sleeve shirt that was only slightly bigger than her frame with sleeves that were much too long for her arms, a leather vest that hung loosely on her shoulders, and pants that were much too large for her yet somehow stayed its position, and now she was currently putting on the smallest pair of boots she could find. A smile adorned her face as if something humorous had amused her.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, a look of inquiry playing across his face.

"It is impossible for human kind to subsist in this world for as long as I have lived."

"You are trying to say you are not human?"

"Precisely," she smiled.

At last, Raziel was to gain answers from this mystery of a woman and to relinquish at least some of his puzzlement.

"If you are not human, and as I can tell not a vampire, nor a monstrous creature, what are you then?" he asked, casually taking glances out the window.

"You tell me," she replied, eyes downcast as she ran her fingers through her long hair pulling out the tangles.

Raziel took a few steps towards her, aware of her far off gaze. Was there something she was not telling him? If so, he wondered if it would be potentially harmful to them both, or perhaps, it could be harmful for himself.

"Moebius called me a witch, a demon, a tool. Sometimes he was so nice to tell me I was his beloved creature," she sighed. "But I never learned what matter of being I present."

Her eyes, in it's trance-like disposition, had never left the floor. Eyes full of sorrow, sorrow that made the heart both quiver and despair with the longing of being relieved of the torment, was one he himself could relate with ease.

Shouts in the distance were suddenly heard. Figures in the distance were seen through the window of the derelict shed. Raziel glanced towards Rosaline, dismayed to see her still within her trance. They needed to escape further into the mountains, for Moebius, apparently, was not going to allow his "beloved creature" to venture farther from her master.

He grabbed her arm, disturbing her hypnotic daze, and pulled her along side him as he left through the ruined remains of the door frame. Although, just outside the shed was something he did not expect.

"Hello, Reaver," a voice with the sting of a snake, which made Raziel so cringe in disgust.

"Moebius," Raziel hissed.

The old man held out his hand, a wicked smile playing across his face.

"Come, Rosaline. Why do you run from your loving master?" he cooed with the tenderness he clearly had not possessed.

Raziel's anger towards the Time-streamer had already called forth the reaver. Its phantom light swirling menacingly along his arm reflected off his face.

Rosaline, pulled back into reality just a moment ago, had taken a few wary steps back from Raziel. She felt a shiver of fear as she saw the blade come forth in it's deadly magnificence. Since her first encounter, she had feared the blade for some reason she could not understand.

She shook her mind from thoughts of fear and pointed her gaze of hatred towards her "loving" master. In response, his grin only grew wider in amusement. This only caused more anguish to rise up inside her. Her eyes began to glow a bright red as she glared venomously with the threat of violence clearly playing across her face.

"Leave me be, Moebius. It's better for both of us," she said threateningly.

"You wish to strike fear into me? You make me laugh. You're as defenseless as this demon," he scoffed.

Infuriated, she lunged at him, hands ablaze with fervent flames. However, Raziel grabbed her arm and snatched her back with much force, pushing her behind himself.

"Raziel!" she yelled with annoyance.

He cut her off, "Do you want to die?"

His comment silenced her, making her feel ashamed of her impulse, which could have very well endangered her life as well as his.

Shouts nearby distracted the two from Moebius. Soldiers were nearing, and Moebius all but laughed at the expected predicament they would soon find themselves.

Moebius did not attempt to strike them, nor did he attempt to aid the soldiers but watched as Raziel decapitated and impaled the soldiers one by one as Rosaline cast flaming spheres at the foolish ones that neared her, burning them to ash in mere seconds. Although, no matter their efforts, many more soldiers appeared, more than the expectations of the two could imagine.

Rosaline, ignoring Raziel's earlier warning, grew angry once again and turned her attention from the soldiers. To end this madness, she was going to kill the very madman it had derived and spawned. Eyes glowing a brighter red, she cast flames towards the Time-streamer. Raziel took sight of this and would have pulled her back, but soldiers kept him occupied. They had surrounded him in great numbers, and every ounce of strength he could muster was used to just keep himself alive.

Moebius merely laughed at the sight of this, not even baring a scratch of burn from Rosaline's attack. How foolish she was to attack someone such as he! This only angered her further and caused her to double her efforts of murder.

"You will die at my hands, Moebius!" she yelled at him.

"It is nowhere near my time to die. Although, it very well could be yours," he smirked, raising his hand as he spoke, emitting light which shot towards Rosaline.

She fell back hard against the wall of the abandoned building, her breath knocked from her lungs. She struggled to stand, her will and determination to kill strengthening tenfold. She will not be defeated.

Glancing towards the shattered remains of a window, she caught the sight of a long sword, it's edge sharp and pleasing to her. She grasped it by the hilt and swung it in front of her. A smirk adorned her face as she bared it towards Moebius.

She glance at Moebius' face, puzzled at his grin. Why is he smiling? He should fear her blade, the very blade that **will** cut him down.

She cast the thought from her mind, ignoring anything that interfered or hindered her notions of killing the Time-streamer. This included Raziel, who was persistent in shouting his protests.

"Rosaline!" He yelled as he saw her one last time before another onslaught of soldiers waved their weapons in his face.

She neared Moebius quickly, bringing the blade close to the old man's heart, but it stopped. Everything had stopped. She was pushed back by some unspeakable force, her hands releasing the blade in pure confusion. As if time itself slowed, she saw the blade slowly twist itself, turning from Moebius' heart to her own. Eyes widened in disbelief as she soon met the blinding pain of the cold steel imbedded in her chest through to her back.

Raziel cut down the remaining soldiers soon enough to see Rosaline stabbed through the heart and fall to the ground painfully.

"It would have been much wiser to surrender than to take up a sword and swing it foolishly, but a fool always gets the painful end of the sword she points," he laughed.

Raziel's gaze left Moebius and turned towards Rosaline, running to her side. He quickly took an accusing glance at Moebius, but soon found him to have disappeared.

Rosaline coughed painfully, blood spilling from her mouth. Curses seen on her lips but unable to be uttered. She pulled herself up to sit, grasping the blade with one hand, digging it deep into her palm. She sucked a torturous breath inwards and pulled harshly at the blade, making slight whimpers and gasps of pain. Once the blade had fully departed from her body, she threw it to ground in anguish. Her hands, now cut, bled generously down her arm, the gash in her chest revealing streams of blood cascading down her torso.

Raziel knelt next to her, unsure of what he could do. She fell against him, too weak to hold herself up. He looked at her face. She was pale, almost white, her eyes wide and almost vacant. Her chest rose with painful short breaths that shook her frame. She grasped his arm tightly, pain taking hold of her, slight whimpers escaping her blue-tinted lips.

"Raziel," she spoke quietly.

"What is it?" he said, still struggling to think of what he should do for her.

"Sorry," she spoke under her breath, audible enough for him to hear.

She closed her eyes and laid her head against him. She was not gone yet, he noticed. Her chest still rose and fell.

An idea sprung into his mind, one that made him think twice and perhaps a third and fourth. It was insane and absurd. He was perplexed on why the thought had even occurred to him. Although, he relied on his gut feeling, now wanting to take this chance.

He pulled his cowl off his face, something he was never known of doing, and covered her bleeding body with it. He picked her up in his arms, clutching her close, and hurriedly ran to the north. He caught sight of the pillars past a mountain and ran in the general direction.

It was a chance he was willing to take, and he had to hurry. Although, he thought this as he ran faster and faster towards the pillars.

There was no guarantee it would even work.

--

please review and tell me what you think. i need feedback to help figure out where i wanna go with the rest. please help or no next chapter and you'll have to suffer my awesome cliffhangers forever!! muahahahahaha!!

but plz review. it'd be nice.


End file.
